This project is a collaboration between Front Range Community College (FRCC), the largest enrollment community college in Colorado, and Colorado State University (CSU), meant to increase the enrollment of underrepresented students transferring from FRCC to CSU in the Behavioral and Biomedical fields. It is also meant to increase retention and graduation rates for these students. This will be accomplished through a three point plan: 1) Class impediments to transfer students will be remedied. Two gateway classes currently not offered at FRCC will be targeted. 2) The development of a specific position meant to enhance the interaction between existing advising and mentoring systems within the two organizations, and 3) to create a Community College research undergraduate experience (REU) specifically developed for FRCC students and made available in the summer in order to involve FRCC students in research experiences early in their Bachelor's career.